The Twilight Devices
by MizzPurpleRox
Summary: Tessa Grey made a new life for herself in a small rainy town in Forks under the name Bella Swan and has fallen in love with a vampire named Edward Cullen. Now someone from her past has paid a visit and Tessa must return to her old world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is for my lovely Beta Twicupcake21 for pushing me to write this. This little plot bunny has been in my head for a while now but whenever I try to get it done, it seems to scatter and keep changing. But it's down now sooooooo enjoy this and review. **

"I'll only be gone for a couple hours," a velvety voice near my ear said. "It'll just be a quick hunt."

"Mmmm" I mumbled into Edward's cold shoulder. "I heard you the first couple times."

Edward chuckled and laid back into the flowers of the meadow pulling me down with him. Two cold arms snaked around my waist and pulled me on top of him until my chin rested on his chest looking up at him. I reached up and twisted my arms around his neck until my head was just over his.

"You know I'm not as delicate as you make me to be?" I said softly. "I think I can manage to keep myself alive for a few hours."

My favorite crooked smile danced across his lips and I closed the distance in between us and pressed my lips against his. His kissed me back softly – to softly – and I pressed down harder against his stone cold lips. Almost immediately, I felt his body shake with laughter under me as he pushed my face back slightly.

"I know," his hand reached up to cradle my face, "But I don't like leaving you."

Now it was my turn to laugh. I hated him leaving me too but hunting was just an unavoidable part of his lifestyle. One of my hands came out from behind his neck and I softly brushed my fingertips over the dark shadows under his eyes. He caught my hand in his hard yet gentle grip and brought it to his lips.

"Go hunt;" my voice was soft and coaxing, "I'll be waiting for you."

I pressed another quick kiss to his lips before pushing myself off him and into a standing position. Edward laid back in the soft grass for a moment with his eyes closed before leaping up. He smiled and without a word pulled me onto his back.

In a few minutes we left our meadow behind and reached his Volvo. He drove me home and dropped me off in my driveway. After a quick kiss he left to go find meet his brothers back home and go hunting. I stood in my driveway, watching his silver car flash away. I stood watching long after his car was gone.

My name is Tessa Grey but it's been a long time since I've gone by that name. I was now Isabella, Bella Swan. When people saw me, they saw a shy girl with nothing to hide. They couldn't have been more wrong.

Five years ago I had come to America in an attempt to escape my past. In Phoenix, Arizona a woman by the name of Renee Dwyer lived alone. She was a nephilim by blood but she and her ex-husband, Charlie Swan had given up the life of a shadowhunter for a quite mundane life. They had one daughter named Isabella Swan and were living a very happy life in a small town called Forks, Washington. Unfortunately tragedy befell the Swans. Their daughter died. It was an accident, of course. No one had been watching while the 5 year old played in the ocean. It was only for a moment that the Charlie and Renee's attention had been diverted, but it was moment enough for little Isabella to be pulled under by a strong wave. When her parents noticed she was missing, they went frantic with worry and started searching for the girl and by the time they found her it was too late. Isabella Swan had been under water for too long.

Charlie and Renee's marriage fell apart. Each of them blamed themselves and the other. The grief ate away at their marriage and soon they divorced each other. Renee moved far away from the place of her daughter's death while Charlie was forced to remain due to his job and responsibilities as police chief. Neither of them had a child again though Renee remarried shortly after I came to live with her.

The instinct to be a mother never left her and she welcomed me with open arms into her home. The both of us understood each other because I too was recovering from the deaths of loved ones. Will's death and my own children's death to be exact. Though I had not seen them die, I knew they were dead.

After a couple years I realized it was time for me to move on. I couldn't stay in one place for long and I noticed that Renee needed her space with her new husband. I decided that I would go stay with Charlie, as he too was alone and knew about the shadowhunter world.

The day I left was quite sad. _Renee had pulled me her arms and held me tight._

_ "Tessa," she whispered in my ear, "know that I will always be a mother too you when you need one." I started blinking back tears that had started forming in my eyes. I pulled back slightly and swallowed. I put my hands on her shoulders and sincerely said "Thank you Renee – mom – I wish you all happiness in life." I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands "I'll – uh I'll call you when I get there." I stepped back. I started walking towards my gate and only stopped long enough to smile and wave at a sniffling Renee and Phil with his arm around her. It was time for me too begin a new chapter in my life._

I smiled softly too myself and turned around towards my porch. I was still standing in the middle of my driveway reminiscing about the past. Forks had proven to be a great choice. Charlie had proven to be the father I never had and I had started a completely new life as Bella Swan. Most of all, Forks was where I met Edward.

I shook my head slightly at the ground and smiled to myself. I never thought there was a possibility of me falling in love again. I never thought I'd forget Will – my had automatically reached towards the bracelet dangling of my wrist – and I haven't but I've made room for someone new. I was happy for the first time in almost a century. I had felt guilty at first, like I was betraying Will but I knew hat above else he would want me to be happy. And happy I was.

I shouldn't have taken it for granted. I mean, when has life been easy for me, especially in the love department? I knew I wouldn't be able to hide my status as a shadowhunter and the fact that my name wasn't even Isabella Swan. It just for once in my long life, I was being selfish. I wanted this happiness, I wanted Edward to love me and how could he after finding out my secrets? The guilt gnawed away at my heart and I knew it was a matter of time before I spilled everything out to him. I should've known that something else would have beaten me to the punch before I could tell him. Why? Because my downfall was standing on my porch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I stared down at my feet, lost in my thoughts while chewing on my bottom lip. I realized that I had been standing in the same place for quite a while now. Still staring at the ground, I turned and started making my way towards my porch. I looked up just as started climbing up the worn wooden steps..

The first thing I noticed was his shoes. They were shiny, polished black shoes that looked expensive. Above them were long legs clad in tight dark jeans and over them was a colorful tee-shirt with a leather jacket hanging off his shoulders. Dark yet glittery hair topped off a handsome face behind aviators. His lips were set in a mock pout and his leather covered arms were crossed over his chest.

"Took you long enough," Magnus Bane said accusingly, tapping his foot against the worn wood of my porch. I stood frozen on my porch, my limbs feeling like the locked into place. He continued to stare at me through his dark sunglasses as I tried to form a coherent thought.

Why was he here?!Why now? Did he see Edward? _Was he going to say anything to Edward?_

Magnus sighed and walked down the steps and put his long fingers under my chin and shut my mouth. I hadn't even realized it was open. He pulled off his glasses and sighed. "So much for that surprise"

Guilt rushed through me, "Magnus no! I'm so excited to see you hun, it was just a bit too surprising." He rushed to explain. He laughed loudly and his arms folded me into his chest. I clung to him as I remembered all the comfort I had gotten from Magnus during me first heartbreak. After a minute he pushed me away but kept his hands on my shoulders. His yellow cat eyes stared into mine, "C'mon, we need to talk" he said seriously

**Sorry that was short guys but things will be heating up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Allright guys here we go guys, things should start heating up soon.**

I lead Magnus into the kitchen to talk. He stopped by Charlie's chair and looked around the kitchen apprehensively. He sniffed and arched an eyebrow at me "This is where you have been living for the past few months?"

"It's not bad Magnus," I defended, crossing my arms over my chest, "It's been home…" I trailed of and he looked away. After a moment he pulled out Charlie's chair and sat down and gestured for me to take the seat across from him. I did and watched as he sighed and laced his fingers together on the table

"Tessa I'll get down to business," he started, "We need your help." I leaned forward, my attention captured.

"There is a case of rouge downworlders" Magnuscontinued "Warlocks, faeries, werewolves and vampires who want to over throw shadowhunters. They aren't happy with the current system with shadowhunters at the top of the hierarchy with downworlders on the bottom." He grimaced and looked down at my table, "Their stupidity hurts me. We need the shadowhunters where they are. If not for them the demons would wipe us out. We need the shadowhunters exactly where they are."

I let the information sink in for a moment before I spoke, "What are they planning on doing? How do they plan to _overthrow_ the shadowhunters?"

Magnus's eyes looked up and at me "Death," I sat back at the severity of his tone, "This rouge downworlders won't stop until every last shadowhunter is dead and-" he paused and looked away again "They are planning on destroying the mortal instruments too." He continued to stare at me with his cat eyes, looking e in place. "We need your help, all the help we can get. These guys are bloodthirsty and won't stop unless we stop them first."

I swallowed and looked down at my hands on my lap. I owed a lot to the shadowhunters and I knew I had to do this for them. I looked up at Magnus and determinedly said "I'm in."

He nodded once but started to look uncomfortable "There is one more thing" he started and I gestured for him to continue, "When is the last time you saw Jem –Brother Zachariah?" surprised at his question I stammered "Umm right before I came to America….why?"

"You should go see him" Magnus replied simply. "Why?" I asked. I had started a new life here with Edward, I didn't want to go revisit that part of my life again.

"There is something you should see and anyway, he is expecting you. I told him you would see him at you usual date." He smirked and looked over to the calendar we had on the wall "That's in, what, 3 days?" My mouth flew open and Magnus kept up that smirk smiling at me. "Oh and relax, just tell your little vamp boy toy that you are going to see your mom or something. He is hunting anyway."

I must have looked like a fish with how my mouth kept opening and closing while Magnus kept that infuriating expression up. Finally I managed to say "How do you know about Edward?" Finally Magnus had the decency to look embarrassed and he said sheepishly "I got here about a week ago and I kinda…observed you." I stared at him in disbelief for a moment and a bit of a blush crept up Magnus' cheeks and he cleared his throat uncomfortably. Not knowing what else to say I pulled out my phone, "I guess I'll call Edward and tell him I'm going to see my mom"

I walked into the living room and started dialing Edward's number. I wasn't happy with lying to him but he would try too hard to protect me. I know he loved me but he wouldn't understand this aspect of my life, the need to fight for myself for my people. Anyway it was the best way to keep him out of danger. I wasn't worried about Alice, knowing Magnus she would have made sure that she wouldn't be able to see me or at least enough that would make her suspicious.

The phone rung twice before I heard Edward voice on the other end

"_Hello? Is everything okay, love?_"

"Edward everything is fine. I was thinking that since you are out hunting, I might go visit my mom. I miss her and yeah…" I trailed of and cringed inwardly at how I sounded.

"_I can take you when we get back_"

"No Edward, I'd like to go alone. You know spend some Mother-daughter time and anyway you won't be able to come outside that much in the sun. Please?" I begged a little at the end

"_Okay_" he didn't sound happy but resigned "_Have fun love_"

"Bye" I finished and hung up. I leaned my head against the wall for a moment before taking in a deep breath and heading back to the kitchen. Magnus was where I left him. "So what now?"

"You need to get a ticket to London. You need to see Jem before anything" he answered.


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys! So this is my first crossover and I'd love your input to know how it's going! So Bella and Tessa are the same person. Everything in italics is from Clockwork princess and does not belong to me. Aaaaaaaaaaaany way, I would love some reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful worlds of Stephanie Meyer or Cassandra Clare; I simply play around with their creations!**

Chapter 1

I pressed her arms against the railing of the Blackfriars Bridge and leaned over slightly to stare down at the murky water. I could barely see my reflection in it; a small brown-haired, brown-eyed girl wearing jeans and a simple blue tee-shirt with a light colored jacket hanging of her shoulders. I huffed out a burst of air and looked around me. It was five minutes to twelve.

"Tessa?" a voice said behind me and I froze.

The voice was achingly familiar and not the whisper I had been expecting in her head. I slowly turned around, afraid to see, afraid to hope, but afraid of what I hoped for.

Jem Carstairs stood a few feet behind me smiling shyly. His once sliverish hair was as dark as the night and his grey eyes had been replaced with soft brown ones. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his jeans. He smiled shyly before talking a hesitant step towards me.

"Tessa?" he asked again, his soft voice traveled across the space between us.

My hand gripped the rails as my head spun from sudden dizziness. Memories swirled around in front of my eyes. Memories of _him_.

_Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem_

I stood frozen as he nervously fidgeted waiting for my response.

_Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem Jem_

She gasped and found her voice

"Jem?" I whispered and he nodded, smiling slightly_"You are"—her voice rose with wild hope—"this is permanent? You are not bound to the Silent Brothers anymore?"_

"_No," he said. There was a rapid hitch in his breath; he was looking at her as if he had no idea how she would react to his sudden appearance. "I am not."_

"_The cure—you found it?"_

"_I did not find it myself," he said slowly. "But—it was found."_

my breath hitched like his and she fought to keep herself from launching herself at Jem. After a century and thirty years of meeting a remote man at this bridge, the shy, nervous boy in front of me seemed like something untouchable.

A sea of silence stretched out in front of usas they studied each other. Suddenly he took two steps forward and extended his hand towards hers. _He reached over to touch her pearl bracelet with light fingers. "This is your thirtieth-anniversary bracelet," he said. "You still wear it."_

_Tessa swallowed. Her skin was prickling, her pulse racing. She realized she hadn't felt this, this particular brand of excited nervousness, in so many years that she had nearly forgotten it. "Yes."_

"_Since Will, have you never loved anyone else?"_

That's when the excitement crashed down around me. Edward, _Edward_, he brought me out of her sadness, the one who taught her to love again. I loved him, I told herself, didn't I?

I looked into Jem's brown eyes that were searching for an answer in her own.

"Yes" I answered truthfully and he immediately dropped the hand that neither of them knew he had started holding. He took a step back and said "Oh" he looked down at his feet "You didn't tell me the last time we met"

"I met him a few months ago" I sounded like I was asking a question and his face fell.

"Well, I-" He begun but sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair "I'm glad you're happy" he finally said

Happy? I is happy, I told herself. More like I was, now I was confused. I wouldn't try to deny the fact I loved Edward but now everything had changed, and happiness was another matter.

He stared at her for a second before a resigned look fell over his face

"_We were once going to be married," he said. "And I have loved you all this time—a century and a half. And I know that you loved Will. I saw you together over the years. And I know that that love was so great that it must have made other loves, even the one we had when we were both so young, seem small and unimportant. You had a whole lifetime of love with him, Tessa. So many years. Children. Memories I cannot hope to—"_

_ He broke off with a violent start._

"I'm sorry Tess" He said, "Ha- have a good life" he choked before stumbling back, turning around and vanishing into the crowd.

I stood frozen, staring into the empty space where Jem was a moment ago.

**OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH Kay review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Well obviously he wasn't going to let her go by herself.

When Bella had told him that she wished to go visit her mother alone, Edward Cullen knew that he wouldn't be able to let her go just like that. The girl was a danger magnet! If anything happened to her, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. So when Bella kissed him goodbye and left for the airport, well Edward was only a few cars behind.

So imagine his surprise when Bella headed straight towards the international flights. At first he thought that Bella had made a mistake and had contemplated going up to her and risking her anger. But right before his eyes, she very obviously glanced up at the sign for the terminals and he realized, she knew exactly where she was going!

Well now there was no way he was going to leave her alone!

Edward followed Bella all the way to London, England and the entire 9 hour flight; he searched through his memories for any inkling to why Bella was going to London. Why hadn't she told him? What was she hiding? These questions plagued his mind.

When they finally landed in London he followed Bella out of the airport. He watched her get in a taxi and followed closely behind with his own. He expected to be driven to a hotel or a house but instead, Bella stopped at the edge of a bridge and started walking up it. Edward quickly paid his fare and followed her. He stayed behind a few people so that she wouldn't notice him. Suddenly she stopped and looked around. Edward too stopped and backed away a few more feet so that she wouldn't notice him. He watched her lean against the edge of the bridge and peer down at the water under her. She seemed to be deep in thought. Suddenly a young boy, who seemed to be in his late teens stopped behind her.

"Tessa?" he called to her and she turned around slowly. She didn't seem to be expecting him yet she seemed to recognize him. Edward watched Bella's eyes widen in shock and her hand grip the rail as if she couldn't stand from the shock. Edward started listening to them closely.

After a moment Bella finally spoke, "Jem?" she whispered. So she did recognize him, Edward thought. She continued to talk _"You are"—_Edward heard some emotion in her voice, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it_—"this is permanent? You are not bound to the Silent Brothers anymore?"_

Edward had never heard of a Silent Brother but assumed they were a sort of group. Maybe a cult? The boy, Jem, responded _"No, I am not."_

"_The cure—you found it?"_ Bella asked him

"_I did not find it myself," he said slowly. "But—it was found."_

At those words, Edward heard a slight hitch in Bella's voice and both Jem and Bella fell silent. Edward was not sure what to make of what he heard. He would have assumed that Bella had come to meet him but the wild-eyed shocked look on her face seemed like she hadn't expected this boy at all. And they talked about him finding a cure, was Jem, the strange boy, diseased? Maybe the silent Brother's wear a sort of hospital? He noticed to small marks on the boy's cheekbones and scars covering his arms, collarbone and neck.

Suddenly he realized something; he couldn't hear anything from this boy's mind. How had he not noticed it before? He had been all wrapped up in his confusion and worry over Bella's safety that he hadn't realized out it when his inner "radar" skipped right over that boy. Maybe Jem was related to Bella in some way. Yes, Edward decided, that must be it.

Edward returned his attention back to them when jem took two steps forward, closing the distance in between the two.

_He reached over to touch her pearl bracelet with light fingers. "This is your thirtieth-anniversary bracelet," he said. "You still wear it."_ Edward recognized the bracelet. He had noticed it and had asked Bella about it and she had responded by smiling ruefully and answering "It was a gift." Why had Jem called it a "thirtieth-anniversary bracelet"? Bella was a young girl, only seventeen but Bella still nodded "Yes"

"_Since Will, have you never loved anyone else?" _Jem asked and Edward watched Bella's eyes widen. Edward gripped the railing tightly enough to leave five dents in the shape of his fingers. Will? Who was _Will_? Edward searched his mind for any mention of anyone before him to hold Bella's heart. With a sinking feeling, he remembered the time he asked Bella of past boyfriends and she had laughed and avoided the question.

"Yes" Bella answered after a moment's hesitation but it was a long enough moment for Edward's heart to sink lower in his chest.

"I met him a few months ago" Bella continued but she sounded uncertain. Jem's face twisted ever-so-slightly in pain.

"Well, I-" Jem begun before sighing and running a hand through his dark hair "I'm glad you're happy" he finally said and Bella stared back at him quietly with a slightly blank look on her face.

"_We were once going to be married," he said. "And I have loved you all this time—a century and a half. And I know that you loved Will. I saw you together over the years. And I know that that love was so great that it must have made other loves, even the one we had when we were both so young, seem small and unimportant. You had a whole lifetime of love with him, Tessa. So many years. Children. Memories I cannot hope to—"_

Bella was not seventeen like she had led Edward to believe. Her name wasn't even Bella. It was Tessa, the name sounded foreign in his mind. She had been married to a man named Will and had children. She was supposed to marry this man, Jem but hadn't. Edward dead hurt twisted with grief yet, he wasn't angry with her. He searched around inside of him for anger and hatred directed at Bella, _Tessa_, but couldn't find anything but the grief twisting his heart. He loved her, whoever she was, and he knew that he would do anything to keep her happy. And he was sure that Bella had her reasons for… lying to him but he couldn't be angry. He could never hate her.

He didn't want to hear any more but he couldn't leave. Thankfully it seemed the boy couldn't speak anymore, he turned around and ran into the crowd. Bella/Tessa stood there staring into space. After a moment she gasped in a deep breath and looked around. She looked down at the bracelet on wrist for a moment. Then suddenly without any warning, she ran into the crowd where Jem had gone.

"Jem? Jem?!" Bella gasped as she ran, pushing past pedestrians. Edward took in a strangled breath and followed her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! We got my reviews! I knew you could do it! So anyway I know it's a bit early in the story but if you want to start telling me now whether you want her ending up with Jem or Edward, I would appreciate it so much.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

3rd person for some random reason 

Tessa didn't know how long she stood there, with every moment, it seemed that all the newfound happiness she found as Bella seemed to leech away. She slowly moved her arm up to her face and stared at her bracelet. A memory rushed back to her of Will's later days. She had promised him something after they had found his first white hair. Will made her promise that Tessa would always seek happiness.

Tessa had always thought that Love and happiness had gone hand in hand. Now, with an ache in heart, she realized that wasn't necessarily true. Being in love was bringing sadness. Being in love with Edward was breaking her heart. Being in love with Jem was tearing her apart.

Tessa was going to keep her promise, she was going to be happy but she wasn't sure where that was right now. Was it with Edward, who though she had been with him for a few short months, he had already found a place in her heart or was it with Jem whom she was supposed tom marry over a century ago, whom she had given up hope of ever being with but now felt strongly. She didn't know, but she would find out.

As if on their own, her legs started walking forward, then they quickened their pace. Soon she was running past people gasping Jem's name. She ran down the bridge and finally found him besides the railing looked at the water. His hadn were shoved in his pockets and his shoulders were hunched forward. He hadn't noticed her yet and his eyes widened when she grabbed his sleeve and spun him around to face her.

What," she said breathlessly. "What were you trying to ask me, Jem?"

His eyes widened. His cheeks were flushed, whether from running or the cold air, she wasn't sure. He looked at her as if she were some bizarre plant that had sprung up on the spot, astonishing him. "Tessa—you followed me?"

"Of course I followed you. You ran off in the middle of a sentence!"

"It wasn't a very good sentence." He looked down at the ground, and then up at her again, a smile, as familiar as her own memories, tugging at the corner of his mouth. It came back to her then, a memory lost but not forgotten: Jem's smile had always been like sunlight. "I never was the one who was good with words," he said. "If I had my violin, I would be able to play you what I wanted to say."

"Just try."

"I don't—I'm not sure I can. I had six or seven speeches prepared, and I was running through all of

them, I think."

His hands were stuffed deep into the pockets of his jeans. Tessa reached out and took him gently by the

wrists. "Well, I am good with words," she said. "So let me ask you, then."

"You asked me if I ever loved anybody other than Will and I answered yes" Tessa started and his face fell ever so lightly but she continued "Yes, I love Edward but I have loved you too. I still do. I always have and I always will."

She heard his sharp intake in breath and after a moment continued "They say you cannot love two people equally at once. That may be true for other people but not for me. I have loved you two for different amount of time but you both have the same hold on my heart." She looked down at her fingers that circled his wrists. "I want to be happy Jem. I know that is selfish but I wish to be happy and right now-" she looked up into his astonished brown eyes "-I don't know if that lies with you or Edward but I will find out." Jem seemed speechless.

She forced herself to release her hold on him, though, and reached her hand into the collar of her shirt. Carefully she took hold of the chain around her throat and lifted it so that he could see, dangling from it, the jade pendant he had given her so long ago. The inscription on the back still gleamed as if new:

When two people are at one in their inmost hearts, they shatter even the strength of iron or bronze.

"You remember, that you left it with me?" she said. "I've never taken it off."

He closed his eyes. His lashes lay against his cheeks, long and fine. "All these years," he said, and his voice was a low whisper, and it was not the voice of the boy he had been once, but it was still a voice she loved. "All these years, you wore it? I never knew."

"It seemed that it would only have been a burden on you, when you were a Silent Brother. I feared you might think that my wearing it meant I had some sort of expectation of you. An expectation you could not fulfill."

He was silent for a long time. Tessa could hear the lap of the river, the traffic in the distance. It seemed to her she could hear the clouds move across the sky. Every nerve in her body screamed for him to speak, but she waited: waited as the expressions chased themselves across his face, and finally he spoke.

"To be a Silent Brother," he said, "it is to see everything and nothing all at once. I could see the great map of life, spread out before me. I could see the currents of the world. And human life began to seem a sort of passion play, acted at a distance. When they took the runes from me, when the mantle of the Brotherhood was removed, it was as if I had awoken from a long dream, or as if a shield of glass around me had shattered. I felt everything, all at once, rushing in upon me. All the humanity the Brotherhood's spells had taken from me. That I had so much humanity to return to me … That is because of you. If I had not had you, Tessa, if I had not had these yearly meetings as my anchor and my guide, I do not know if I could have come back."

"But you have," she whispered. "And it is a miracle. And you remember what I once told you about miracles."

He smiled again at that. "'One does not question miracles, or complain that they are not constructed perfectly to one's liking.'

They fell silent again, staring at each other. This miracle wasn't "constructed perfectly to her liking" but it was still a miracle. Jem was back and willing to be hers.

"I don't know what will happen Jem" she whispered, "I don't want to break your heart. I don't want to break his. I don't know what will happen now but I do know that I love you."

He cupped her cheek , silent, waiting for her final choice. Looking into his warm brown eyes, Tessa lost herself and her defenses melted away. Her body arched up on her toes to softly plant her lips on his. It was sweet and brought back many memories. As his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms went around his neck, she lost herself to him. All thoughts were chased away from her mind and instead it was him, Jem, everywhere. It felt so natural, warm and reassuring in his arms. But a tiny voice in the back of her head whispered _Edward._

**AN: Slight reminder, I'm not positive who she will end up with. But anyway Review! Review! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Aaaand we are back to 1st person

Jem and I were broken apart by my phone buzzing in my pocket. I unwrapped my arms from around him and pulled my phone out of my pocket. Jem kept his arms around my waist and his chin on the top of my head as I put my phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Sorry to interrupt the reunion but you need to get here now._" Magnus's voice urgently said

"What? Why?" I asked

"_Don't ask questions. Just cut your little reunion short and get over here._" He said

"Okay. Okay. Where are you?"

"_Exactly where I lived before. Now hurry!_" and with that the line went dead.

"Who was that?" Jem's voice came from the top of my head and I sighed and stepped away though I intertwined our fingers.

"We need to get to the institute. Magnus sounded worried. I think there might be trouble" I told him and his mouth press together grimly and he gave me a small nod. Together we ran down the bridge and down the street. Jem raised his arm and quickly called us a cab and soon we were speeding on to Magnus's.

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is short. I wanted it to be longer but my brain stopped working. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay you guys gave me some of my first reviews. I'm glad to see you guys are enjoying the story. Sorry for the long wait, I'll be better with my updates. Thank you to PreetSalvatore, Rosmali, herongraystairs, DreamerHorse, susanpr, and tbcummings30 for following, favoriting or reviewing for this story. Also thanks to my lovely Beta twicupcake21 for pushing me to write this chapter. Ya'll are the inspiration to keep writing this story. Those of you who live in Virginia know about the SOLs and how time consuming they can be. My tests are happening right now and I'l try to keep writing but I promise that as soon as they are over, updates will come regularly. Sorry just hang in there for a week or two and thanks for sticking around. Okay I'll stop boring you with this A/N. Review! Review! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I ran up the short set up steps leading to Magnus's door with Jem right behind me. I drew back my foot ready to kick open the door when suddenly it opened. Surprised, I nearly fell back but Jem caught me, his long arms looping under my arms. Immediately I felt my face heat up as I turned a tomato red.

"Um… thanks" I pulled myself out of his embrace still uncomfortable from the thought of Edward. I stepped away from him and pulled down the hem of my shirt uncomfortably and didn't meet his confused stare. Instead and looked up at Magnus who was still standing with one hand on the door. He ever so subtly quirked a perfectly threaded eyebrow at me and stared at me for a second before stepping away from the door.

"Well, don't just stand there," he swept a long arm towards the inside of his house, "come in."

"Magnus, what's wrong? Why did you call us here?" Jem said seriously, his back stiff and his eyes sweeping across Magnus's stylish pad. This time it was very modern with a lot of black and white. Thick white carpet in the living room led to shiny wood in the kitchen and other areas. A black leather couch and loveseat were angled around a large flatscreen TV. Magnus walked to the couch and plopped down and put his feet up on the table in front of him.

"Oh no I just needed to talk to you" He said lazily. Jem and I shared a disbelieving look.

"Talk?" I lifted an eyebrow at him

"Talk." He said simply, looking up at me. Not breaking eye contact with me he spoke to Jem, "Do you mind if a have a little word with Tessa?"

"Um…" Jem looked confused, "I'll just… go into one of the other rooms?"

"Yeah, yeah just go make yourself at home" Magnus dismissed him. Jem looked at me and I shrugged and he walked of down the hallway towards one of the other rooms.

"So…?" I started

"So I thought you should know that there was someone watching you at the bridge with Jem." He said leaning forward and crossing his fingers on his lap.

"Who?" I was instantly on alert mode

Magnus's yellow eye's bored into mine and he paused a moment before speaking, "A certain Edward Cullen."

I froze where I was and the world crashed down around me and everything went black.

**Oh yeah I set up a poll on my profile. Vote for Edward or Jem!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So those last two chapters were pitifully short. Sorry bout that, I'll try and keep that from happening but without further ado here is the next chapter. Anyway my tests are over so I should be updating more often! As always, please review :)**

**Thank you to 46 Husbands Later, decadenceofmysoul, Arabella Ella, and BookWorm105 and anyone else I may have missed for reviewing, favoriting or following this story. Thanks a bunch!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Tessa! Tessa! Get up! Tessa!" A voice floated down to me as though through water. An insistent hand shook my shoulder.

"Uuuuunnnnggggghhhh" I managed to moan but kept my eyes closed.

"Tess! Tess come on!" It was Jem's worried voice. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter before opening them. I was looking up at Jem and Magnus's worried faces.

"Ugh, what happened," I said while pulling my hand up to my head. Jem slipped his arm behind my shoulder and started helping me up slowly. He started slowly guiding me towards the couch as Magnus started talking.

"I don't know, I was in the other room," he looked at Magnus, "I just heard Magnus suddenly call to me."

"Yeah we were talking when-" Magnus cut off as he noticed the look of horror on my face. I just remembered what we were talking about before I fainted. "Jem, why don't you go get some water for Tessa."

I felt Jem hesitate and I managed to recover enough to say, "Yes please, and I'm actually hungry too. Can you poke around Magnus's kitchen and find something to eat."

"Of course," he said and leaned forward to kiss me but right before he could, I turned my face a bit. He stopped and I could feel the hurt and confusion radiating from him before he pressed his lips to my cheek. He stood up and walked away towards the kitchen but stopped at the doorway and turned around to look at us, "If you wanted to be alone you should have just said so."

I blushed and smiled at him sheepishly and he smiled back at me and I knew that I was forgiven. He turned around and walked through the door leaving me and Magnus alone.

I slumped forward and put in my head in my hands. "Oh god. No no no no no no."

Edward heard everything.

'_We were once going to be married," he said. "And I have loved you all this time,'_

The things that could possibly hurt him

'_You had a whole lifetime of love with him, Tessa.'_

Things I lied to him about.

'_Yes, I love Edward but I have loved you too. I still do. I always have and I always will.'_

"How?" I whispered, my head still in my hands.

"Hmmm?" Magus asked as he came closer to me. I felt the the couch dip slightly as he sat down and put a light hand on my back.

"How did you know he was there?" I asked as I finally look up into his concerned yellow eyes. He blew a burst of air out of his mouth and stood up.

"That has to do with why I called you here" he said, looking down at me, "We need to get cracking on this rouge downworlder business. So um… take a moment and pull yourself together. You can have a breakdown later tonight"

"Rude" I mumbled and looked down again. He was right though, there was a reason why I was in England that was to do a job. I took a deep breath and let out slowly "Okay so… I'm gonna need to know more."

Edward

Could a dead heart still break? Something so cold and brittle shouldn't feel like it was shattering. It was never ending, with every breath or movement it cracked some more.

Edward had barely managed to get away from the throng of people around him. When Bella - wait no - _Tessa_ leaned forward and pressed her lips against that boy, he couldn't take it anymore. He ran as fast as he could and as far as he could. In fact he wasn't even remotely sure where he was, just that he was alone.

He wasn't sure what to think. He thought he knew Bella but today a whole new page had been opened up about her. He started thinking back to those days when they had been getting to know each other. She was supposedly from Phoenix, Arizona but obviously she had some history from here in England. There was a whole new side to Bella -Tessa- whatever and, Edward rolled his shoulders back and stood a little taller, he was going to find out.

Jem

Jem turned that glass around in his fingers as he stood inside of the doorway. He really shouldn't have been listening to Tessa and Magnus, they obviously wanted to be alone, but he couldn't help himself. It was obviously the second half of a conversation so at first it didn't make sense but soon he was able to make out the reason of Tessa's distress. _Him. _The new man the held Tessa's heart. Jem leaned back and slightly slumped against the wall and closed his eyes. Was he going to lose Tessa again? He never stopped loving her and the one thing that kept him going during the Dark War was knowing that once it was done, he would go find Tessa but now… now there was yet another obstacle in the way.

No not this time. He was going to fight for her heart. If Tessa choose this other guy in the end then so be it but right now… right now he was going to try his hardest to win her love. Jem stood up with steely determination before walking out to the living room.

**A/N Not bad, huh? Now we see a little bit of both sides of Jem and Edward! There's a poll on my profile, please take a little itty bitty second to go vote! Oh and as always please review! Oh and I just finished CoHF! Anybody else?**


End file.
